A Calender Year
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One-shots containing your favourite WWE Superstars and Diva's! I've decided I need to broaden my horizons when it comes to WWE Fanfictions! So you guys can get involved, basically I will be doing one-shots, and you guys can PM me any ideas you have all I need is the couple and a short plot line to work from you or a song perhaps, so feel free to message me!
1. Getting Her Attention

_**A/N: So guys I am back with a new fanfiction :) **_

_** I've decided I need to broaden my horizons when it comes to WWE Fanfictions so you guys can get involved, basically I will be doing one-shots, and you guys can PM me any ideas you have all I need is the couple and a short plot line to work from you or a song perhaps, so feel free to message me!**_

_** And I will try and do as many of your ideas as I can :) xxx**_

_**So I will crack on with my first one-shot xxx**_

* * *

He was here once again, it was Monday Night, so they were back at Raw, a different city, a different location, a new atmosphere, but one thing remained the same, he was still thinking about her, they were opposites the only thing people would tell you that were the same about them were that they were both unhinged, and he despised that term being said about himself.

He sat on the sofa in his locker room his light eyes staring intently at the Television Screen which was in the opposite corner to where he was sitting, he ran a hand through his brown hair, he hadn't noticed his two team mates looking at him wondering why he was staring at the Television Screen so hard.

_"Dean?" _He'd heard his friend, team mate, Roman Reign's deep voice call out to him, tearing his thoughts away from her, he looked up at met Roman's gaze, _"We're up next, you ready?" _Dean raised his eyebrow questioningly at the dark haired power house of a man who stood beside him as if to ask if he needed to ask that question, _"Course I am ready, why would you ask?" _He scolded his friend, _"Dude, why are you so defensive?" _Roman asked, which enraged the smaller man for some unknown reason, _"I am not being defensive" _He responded standing up to meet Roman the two team mates stared at one another uncomfortably.

_"Gentlemen, now is not the time, to argue we need to go out there and do what we do best, show a united shield and take down The Wyatts once again" _The voice of reason, the peace keeper, the architect of The Shield, Seth Rollins spoke up, it was as if he had appeared out of nowhere, Dean hated how right Seth was, nearly all the time, but he was the rational thinking one out of the group, so he muttered a _"__Sorry" _To Roman, who accepted it by shaking hands with him.

* * *

**_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta..._**

Blasted around the arena, it was there cue to go and out and deliver one of their amazing promo's.

It was there time to shine.

_"Believe in the shield" _He stated, putting his fist in and feeling the two fists of his team mates bump with his soon after, before doing their signature entrance, through the WWE Universe crowds.

While scanning the crowds, he saw a couple of females with long brunette hair and once more Dean was letting her creep into his mind more and more often, it was becoming an obsession.

And he wasn't the obsessive kind, maybe they were more a like than he thought, since she used to be the obsessive one.

He somehow managed to regain his composure as he headed forward towards the ring, pushing thoughts of the dark haired brunette, with amazing deep brown eyes to the back of his mind, he had a job to do, and he did his job well.

Dean Ambrose was a modest guy, his promo skills were second to none, he nailed it.

He even saw a smile from Roman, which doesn't happen very often unless they are causing destruction, handing out their own form of Justice.

**_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta..._**

* * *

It was later that night, backstage towards the end of the night that he found out the girl who had been running through his mind practically all day- longer than he'd care to admit, even to himself, had broken up with her long time beau, a former WWE Champion, a couple of months ago, when he 'walked out' on the WWE, this particular piece of information made a smile form of the lips of Dean Ambrose, which caused Seth and Roman to share a brief glance at one another trying to figure out where Dean's mind was wondering off to this time.

Before they could question their team mate, he had spoke, _"Gentleman, I have a job to do, I'll catch up with you at the hotel later"_ and with that he sauntered off towards the Diva's locker room.

He knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by one of the Bella twins, not that he knew which one it was, he wasn't particularly interested in finding out which one it was either, _"Hey Bree Or Nikki, I don't care who you actually are, I'm looking for AJ is she here?"_ He asked bluntly.

_"It's Nikki FYI, and what does the unhinged freak of The Shield want with our sweet Diva's Champion?"_ She teased.

_"None of your business Miss Plastic, is she here or not?"_ He asked staring at her in an unnerving way.

_"You are just plain rude_" With that Nikki Bella slammed the door in his face.

Just as he was about to turn on his heel, he heard the catch on the Diva's locker room ping, looking up smirking he came face-to-face with the Diva's Champion, AJ Lee.

_"Dean, what can I do for you?"_ She asked him innocently, as she leaned against the closed locker room door.

_"It's more what I can do for you AJ"_ His smirk growing even wider as she looks into his eyes.

_"Ok, I don't understand" _She says confused, taking a step towards him.

_"Shhh..." _He whispers as he places a solitary finger to her lips, before he captured her lips softly with his, he heard her moan softly against his lips, as she wound her arms around his neck, clawing to keep him close to her, before he pulls away.

_"I still don't really understand, why did you do that Dean?" _She asks and the bewilderment, confusion and lust are evident in her deep brown eyes.

_"Us unhinged ones have to stick together"_ He joked, _"Plus I just wanted to say, I think you are pretty hot" _He said before he left her standing alone.

AJ Lee had Dean Ambrose's full attention, as she always did.

* * *

_"Oh hey man, where did you run off to after the show?" _Roman said catching sight of Dean approach the bar.

_"I just had some business to take care of" _He says distantly.

_"Anything you care to share with us?" _Seth asks inquisitively.

_"You guys are my bro's, but you will find out soon enough" _He says smoothly.

_"What does that even mean Dean?" _His two team mates ask him at the same time.

Before their team mate could respond to their questions, they saw AJ Lee kissing him, and it all fell into place, the reason Dean hated CM Punk and why he was glad he left, why he always stared at the Television set when a Diva's match was on, why the normally talkative guy suddenly became quiet if the Diva's champion walked past him or was in ear shot of him.

Dean Ambrose finally got what he wanted, AJ Lee's attention.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always Guys xxx**_


	2. First Interviews

_**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely suggestions guys, I will get through them all in good time, so please keep sending them :) **_

_**PLOT: I'm really obsessed about Nena aka John/Nikki. **_

_**So how about a cute little one-shot where they have to do a couple like interview for the first time ever or something?**_

_**This one if for one of my regular reviews therealchamps :) I hope you enjoy it! xxx**_

* * *

The tall, slender, long hair brunette walked the Red Carpet alongside her new beau, John Cena, she could feel the excitement and electricity in the air, it was definitely a WWE Event, and when you are walking along the red carpet with the WWE Champion, it sure is crazy, people chanting your name, people chanting his name.

She stops a minute to soak in the atmosphere.

_"Nikki"_ An interviewer is trying to get her attention and is suddenly in front of her and John, _ "And here we are guys with one half of the Bella twins the lovely Nikki Bella and the current WWE Champion, John Cena" _Nikki can hear the underlying question the journalist is just aching to ask.

it's on everyone's minds, are they? Aren't they?

What makes her laugh is that they have been a couple for a couple of months now, but this is their first public appearance together and it feels so good, so right.

Except she feels like her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty, she looks across at John, who is just smiling his dazzling smile back at her and she feels like the most loved woman on the Red Carpet.

Nikki Bella feels like she is on top of the world.

Finally finding love, and being back in the WWE where she belongs, what she loves doing.

_"So Nikki Bella and John Cena, how did that come about?" _The interviewer asks happily.

"_The first opening line was, 'Hey, do you want to go to dinner with me?' and I was kind of like, 'WHAT?! With me?!' When you're friends with John for so long… It just kind of started out like a dinner date and I have to admit we were friends for so many years but then when you make it romantic, I couldn't even say a word to him,"_ Nikki said and John just shrugs and laughs.

_"Whereas now I can't shut her up" _John jokes, as his arm slids around the younger woman's waist, who playfully smacks his shoulder.

_"How is it dating someone you work with?" _The woman interviewing the couple asks smiling at the couple.

_"It was hard in the beginning, but it's like sharing your whole world with the person you love and they get what it is that you do and why you love this business, and John is just the perfect gentlemen" _Nikki answers straight away, very confidently.

_"Like Nicole said, I get to share my world with her, both professional and private and it's great" _John adds, as the interviewer turns her attention and microphone towards him.

_"Thank you for taking the time to talk to us, enjoy your night" _The woman ends the interview seeing other superstars and diva's coming along the red carpet as well as other media people coming this way.

_"Thank you, you too" _Nikki says shooting the woman a warm smile.

* * *

_"See John I told you it wasn't that hard to stand there and answer a few questions" _He hears his brunette girlfriend whisper to him, as soon as they are away from the red carpet area and about to enter the door.

_"Nicole, you just know I like my private life to be just that private" _John responds in his typical manner.

_"John sometimes it's nice just to let people in, nothing too personal, just give them a few answers or they will hound you" _The younger woman imparts her wisdom on him.

_"When did you get so clever?" _He mocks her, before giving her a sweet soft kiss.

_"Aw thanks honey" _She says before she realises they have an audience once she sees the flashes of the cameras behind her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always xxx**_


	3. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

_**A/N: **__**Thanks for all your lovely suggestions guys, I will get through them all in good time, so please keep sending them :) **_

_**PLOT: Maria Has Awaken From Her Coma For 4 Years After Being Punted In The Head By Randy Orton on Raw, what happens when Maria wakes up and finds out her own brother (Triple H) is celebrating the fact he's 'got rid of' his sister (Maria)**_

_****__**The Characters in this story are: Maria,Taker(Her Ex Husband),Randy(The Champ After Beaten Daniel After Summerslam 2013),Triple H,Stephanie,X Pac,New Age Outlaws,Shawn Michaels (Basically DX are back)**_

_****__** And The New Age Outlaws And X Pac With Shawn Are With Maria When She Woke Up From Her Coma (2013).**_

_**Abit of back story for you all Maria Was Married To Undertaker From 2000 To 2007 and she has two Chasey And Gracie (And Her Parents Hate Taker And She Didn't Care because she loved him) before she fell into her Coma she found out she was pregnant with Mark's third child, and was hoping to reconcile with him (only her and Mark now about the baby) **_

_**Maria, is Triple H's (Paul) sister and she debuted in this story in 1998 when HHH, Chyna, The New Age Outlaws and X-Pack were all in DX.**_

**__****This one is for Wolfgirl2013, I hope you enjoy it xxx**

* * *

_2009_

_"Why do I have to do this?" She asks the taller man, who clearly had better things to be doing than talking to her and it annoyed her, she was his sister, the mother of his two nieces Chasey and Grace, who he loves even if he hates their father, Mark Calloway better known to the WWE world as The deadman, The Undertaker, Paul was against her decision to marry him just like her parents were, Paul was also annoyed because when Maria needed help with her in ring abilities instead of coming to him and Steph, she chose to go to Chyna and seek assistance and the ninth wonder of the world happily accepted knowing how much it would annoy Paul and Steph as they had been trying to get rid of her for years now, after Paul and Steph's affair became public knowledge but Chyna wouldn't disappear or stay quiet that easily.._

_"Maria" He sounds annoyed at her, he takes a brief pause before carrying on, "it's what the fans want, it's what Steph and Vince want" He carries on trying to justify the reasons she is going out their to face Randy Orton._

_"You've become like them you know" The petite red headed diva stamped her feet, as she tried to stand her ground._

_"What?" His eyes narrowed as he looked her dead in the eye._

_"The old you would never book your own sister to face that physco Randy Orton in the ring" She shouted at him, shoving him, she was annoyed and rightly so._

_"Maria, just get dressed and get on with it, now!" Paul's voice bellowed at her before he stormed out of the dressing room, leaving the petite red headed diva all alone._

_"We'll be ok baby, I promise" The red head whispers as she rubs her flat stomach, looking at the open door wondering why she didn't just tell Paul she was pregnant by Mark again, she thought they'd even get back together eventually but she hadn't seen or spoke to Mark since the night before when she told him she was pregnant with his child again and why couldn't she just say to Paul she wasn't in any fit state to go out there and have a match against Randy Orton of all people._

_She didn't have much time to think when one of the back stage crew members came to say her match was in ten minutes and she still had to get dressed and place her emotions in check. Her hands trembled as laced up her ring boots, and put on a black studded bra let and some back hot pants, how was she going to survive this._

_As she approached the gorilla position, she felt a cold rush of air hit her, the petite woman shrugged it off as fear as she heard the first line of her music hit, (Maria has Triple H's old theme, My time)_

_"One, two, is this on?  
Ha, yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H (ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)  
Yeah, you let the music keep playing Mr. Dumb Shhh-it_

_Yo, tell me what time it is now_  
_You don't know what trouble is_  
_It's our time_  
_Yo, here comes trouble..."_

_The adrenaline was pumping around her body as she appeared on the stage to be greeted by a chorus of cheers, smiling faces, if only these people knew the truth, the reality of the situation she was about to be put in._

_"This match is a one fall match, coming out first from Chicago, Maria" Justin Roberts voice brought the petite red head back to reality, the position she was in, as she made her way down the ring, touching hands with the fans on her way towards the ring. _

_"And her opponent is..." Justin paused briefly as he went over to consult with someone who was standing by ringside to make sure it was correct, "Randy Orton" and three seconds later his theme song started to play._

_"I hear voices in my head _

_They council me _

_They understand _

_They tell me things that I will do _

_They show me things I'll do to you _

_They talk to me,_

_ they talk to me..."_

_How fitting Maria thought, the guy was a physco, no wonder he heard voices._

_The crowd was torn some booing and some cheering, what sick people there was in the world._

_His eyes were black like coal, they were cold and hard._

_The bell rang, and she was the sacrificial lamb, no escape, she tried to run, but he grabbed her hair and threw her to the mat, as the petite red head shakingly got up, as quickly as she got up, she was back down on the mat, Randy Orton had punted the poor woman in her head, she was out cold._

_Maria's world, turned, dark, cold and lonely._

* * *

******2013- Present Day**

_"Daddy, is mummy ever going to wake up?" _Mark turned his vision away from his ex-wife who still lay in a coma, and set his eyes upon his eldest daughter, Chasey, she was eleven now, when her mother fell into this coma she had been seven, she had to grow up fast without a constant female figure in her life, _"Honey, I'm no doctor, but I hope so" _He said softly, not to wake up his youngest daughter Gracie who was eight as she was fast asleep curled up next to her mother, who still at the moment hadn't awoken after her incident with Randy Orton, nearly four years ago.

Mark was so heartbroken when he heard what had happened to the young woman, his ex-wife, he still loved her dearly, and she was carrying another one of his children, except, due to her being in a coma the baby didn't survive, and that nearly killed him, to know their could be another gorgeous child of theirs in this world, but because of Randy Orton there might never be anymore, because of all her internal damage.

_"Do you still love Mommy, Daddy?" _His daughter had her mothers eyes, they were brown and deep, he smiled at her as he whispered a single word _"Yes" _which made the girl launch herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

_"It's time we got you and Gracie home sweety, we'll come and see Mommy tomorrow morning ok?" _He said as he scooped his sleeping daughter up into his arms, and led his two daughters out of the hospital into the crisp, cold, dark night air in Chicago.

* * *

Shawn, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac, crossed paths with Mark, Chasey and Gracie as they were on their way to go and see Maria that night, anyone would think Mark would be jealous of four men spending so much time with his ex-wife Maria, but it didn't phase him, especially as they were the only people who visited her, they showed they weren't all sheep following Paul's lead, they didn't want to punish Maria for being married to him or being friends with Chyna still.

They were her real friends, Chyna stopped by on the odd occasion when she wasn't training some of the younger divas on the roster and when most of the aforementioned men weren't around, and Mark couldn't be more grateful for that, especially when they tried to help out with the girls, Gracie and Chasey making them laugh, he appreciated that, since he knew it was hard on the girls, they didn't understand why mommy wasn't waking up, and the truth was he didn't know if Maria was actually going to wake up any time soon.

There is only so much hope and faith you can believe in.

Mark has dreams; dreams of Maria waking up and hating him, dreams of Maria waking up and loving him and the recent one he's been having is Maria waking up and not recognising him or the girls.

How could he live with that fear?

* * *

Her eyes blinked open, her head hurt, her eyes stung from the light, where was she?

She could hear muffled voices starting to become more prominent as she started to regain full consciousness.

Who were they?

Where was she?

It was only when she let out an involuntary yelp as she tried to sit up, that she saw four pairs of eyes staring at her wildly, different emotions ranged on their faces, Happiness, Relief, Bewilderment and Disbelief.

She recognised them, it was Shawn Michaels, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac, her friends from work, but that didn't explain why she was in hospital, and why everything looked so new, why they had aged that little bit more.

_"Someone get the doctor now!" _She heard Shawn's voice echo in her mind, it was like Deja Vu...

Why did she need a doctor?

_"And someone call Mark!" _Shawn's voice piped up again, where was Mark? Why was he not here? Where were her girls?

Noone could answer these questions for her, as she was prodded and poked by the doctor, who was testing her reflexes and responses.

Why was she here and how long had she been here?

_"Maria, do you know what year we are in?" _The doctor asked her.

_"2009" _She replied confidently, the doctor's look on his face, was not good, she turned to face Shawn, who instantly took her hand and started to speak, _"Maria honey, it's 2013, you've been in a coma for four years, after your last match with Randy" _He spoke softly, so genuinely.

_"But Paul would never do that to me" _I was in disbelief, my own brother would set up a match with me against Randy Orton.

_"Ria, he was the one who pushed for that match, I only found out after you were brought in to hospital, he said Randy was going to teach you a lesson for disobeying Paul, you know with talking and training Chyna, still being in love with Mark" _Shawn explained, and I prompted him to tell me more, he told me how Randy got a big push and had half a dozen championship opportunities and Championship Reigns, and now he was the current WWE Heavy Weight Champion, and Paul had been rewarding Randy every opportunity he got because in Paul's words 'He got Rid of Maria'

The petite redhead felt crushed, the man she looked up to would do that to her.

She cried.

The tears fell, and her friends gathered around trying to comfort her, but it was no use, after a couple of days Maria finally began formulating a plot, a way to extract her revenge.

_"I need you to promise me something guys" _She said suddenly causing all eyes in the room to be on her, this meant she had the attention of Shawn, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Chyna and Mark, Maria had made sure the children weren't around when she said this, they were at school, now she was awake, Maria made sure the children did their homework on time, they retained their grade averages and were the best they could be, because she saw the world the way she was finally meant to see it, it was a cruel and harsh wake up call for her.

Reality sucked.

Paul and Randy sucked more.

_"Yeah sure" _They all replied suspiciously one at a time as the red headed diva turned to them one at a time, to make sure they could promise her this one thing.

_"Don't tell Paul I'm awake" _She said sternly.

_"Why not?" _They all asked instantly, together.

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold" _She said coldly.

_"So do you have a plan?" _Mark asked her from beside her, the petite red headed diva told her friends of her plan to bring Paul and Randy's worlds down, they all agreed to come aboard, with suggestions of their own and she felt so grateful she had friends who would help her fight her battles.

* * *

It took what felt like months to put her plan into action, it took three months in fact and it took three stages to get her revenge.

Firstly, Maria trained, and I mean trained harder than she ever had before, with the help of Chyna mainly but the guys did help out mainly in the gym, with weights and knowing how to push her when she felt like giving up, they motivated her and her two girls were enough motivation, she might have never woke up, and that meant never seeing them again and the men she was seeking revenge on made her lose one baby and she was told she may never have kids again, they had scarred her for life.

Secondly, she got remarried, her and Mark realised they couldn't live without each other, this accident is what it took them to realise that life is short and you only live once, so you might as well be happy, so they remarried in a small, private ceremony, where literally only Maria, Mark, their children Chasey and Gracie, Chyna, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Shawn Michaels and X-Pac where there alongside a Vicar and that was it, it was perfect.

Thirdly and finally, it was time for Maria to extract her revenge, with as little help from her friends, the stage was set, she would return on Monday Night Raw in her hometown of Chicago! But sneakily Maria contacted Vince and told him she wanted to come back at surprise Paul, and he was a gullible sucker.

During a promo segment where Paul and Randy were in the ring together claiming Randy Orton is the 'face' of the company, and how Daniel Bryan was only a B+ player and would never ever live up to his hype.

The lights went pitch black, The Undertakers Bells tolled, then Maria's music started, red mist filled the arena, there was a chant of 'This Is Awesome' filled the arena.

The lights came back on and the ring was surrounded, Maria inside with The Undertaker, with Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Chyna and Shawn Michaels on the outside.

_"We are starting a new Era today boys, and it's not the Randy Orton Kiss Ass Era Hunter" _Maria said.

_"Maria..." _Paul and Randy stood flabbergasted, they didn't even know she was awake, but here she stood in the middle of the ring in her hometown of Chicago.

Fans chanting her name.

_"We are taking Raw back to the Dark Era... The Dark Degeneration X Era infact" _To that their was a loud pop from her hometown crowd.

_"Guys, let's do this" _She shouted.

There was no seven second delay, the ring surrounded, nowhere for Paul or Randy to go, it was a brutal attack, seven on two, the dark era reigning supreme.

She looked down at the two fallen men, bloodied and bruised, _"You left me for dead, big mistake boys" _She says and lets out a wicked laugh.

The lights fade to black, and the only sound that can be heard is The Undertaker's bell's tolling out over a packed Chicago crowd.

* * *

**__****A/N 2: Please Read And Review xxx**


	4. The Bookworm Strikes Out

_**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to Dixiewinxwrites12 :)**_

_**Plot: What happens when Undertaker's and Kane's sister Hallie arrives at the WWE to work as a photojournalist? And what happens when she catches the eye of Seth Rollins? Will her brothers be supportive?**_

_**Thank you for the suggestion :) x x x**_

* * *

Hallie brushed her long red hair over her shoulder as she followed Jane from Talent and Relations down a white washed walled corridors of the latest WWE Arena, the young woman felt a shiver of excitement run through her she saw a sign saying Women's locker room, knowing the current WWE Diva's she would be taking photos of shortly would be sitting right behind that solid door.

_"You know who you remind me of?" _Jane asked Hallie a few moments later as they walked down the corridor towards the Photography Studio.

_"Who?" _She responds nervously.

_"One of our old diva's called Maria, she had long red hair like you, she was pretty and she liked piercings" _Jane informed her kindly.

_"Thanks, I guess" _Blushing at Jane's compliment of being pretty, Hallie really didn't take compliments well, it was just within her nature.

"Anyway,_ the photo studio is just down the hall to the left, I'm just going to take this call and then I will be right with you" _Jane instructed her and went to one side to answer her call.

As Hallie took a few steps forward on her own, she felt small, seeing everyone give her weird looks, she was in a world of her own, until she walked slap bang into a strong, big chested man, she was muttering an apology, until she looked up and saw some familiar eyes she knew too well, _"Oh Glenn, I'm sorry, I was miles away" _Hallie said smiling up at one of her older brothers, _"So how's it going so far?" _He responded, _"A bit overwhelming at the moment" _She responded half laughing.

_"Glenn, are you ready? We have to go, Mike said we were running through our scene now" _Glenn and Hallie both looked up at there stood the architect of The Shield as she heard he'd been called on Television, Seth Rollins in real life was so much more attractive than Hallie had thought with his two toned hair, wearing a 'Hounds Of Justice' beanie hat.

_"Oh sorry Glenn didn't mean to interrupt, you and your friend"_ His voice was smooth, velvety smooth, oh dear lord, she was breaking the first rule that Glenn and Mark told her when she first told them she had been accepted to be the newest WWE Photo Journalist, do not fall for any of the superstars, they are their co-workers and also Glenn and Mark said no one was good enough for her, as she was their younger sister.

_"I'll come and see you later Hallie, keep out of trouble" _Glenn said smiling at her as he started walking towards Seth who was still standing facing her, Hallie couldn't help but notice that Seth looked back a few times at her, as she stood in the same spot they had left her in.

* * *

_"Hallie? Hallie? Are you even listening to me?" _Hallie's attention went shooting up to the man who stood beside her, it was her photographer colleague Simon, she really had to stop fantasying about her first day and especially about a certain Shield member.

_"So the schedule for today is; The Total Diva's Cast and then The Shield" _Simon told her, and her heart began to race at the mention of the Shield. Hallie had been with the company now three months, a few of the diva's asked her to come out to the company night outs, they all partied after some shows, but that wasn't who Hallie was, she was a book worm, she didn't drink, so to most diva's and some superstars she was boring, but being the younger sister of Mark and Glenn, people instantly liked her, and how she was so different from them.

Hallie loved her job, she always had a keen eye for fashion, photography and art, they were her passions in life, she majored in photography and this is what got her here, in the WWE, that and the fact she had 'connections' on the inside. Hallie loved the WWE, she saw how real and fake people could be, she liked certain diva's and she also learnt to say away from certain diva's, everyone seemed to have a click, and Hallie didn't, until The Bella Twins became friends with her that was, much to the dismay of Mark and Glenn, just because of all the media coverage they got and all the rumours they had heard about them, except for the fact they are both in relationships, so they couldn't be these 'man eating, attention seeking' diva's people claim they are.

The best bit about her job was how up close and personal with her colleagues every day, and today she was going to get up close and personal with The Shield, especially a certain two-toned long haired member of The Shield. Hallie for the past couple of months had tried to stay away from him, to stop fantasying about him, to stop searching for him in the hallways whenever she came into a new arena for Raw or a new photo shoot set, she hadn't done a photo shoot with him or The Shield since she had been here, so she was actually excited about this, maybe a little bit too much, definitely more than she should be.

* * *

Hallie, took a few deep breathes more than she dares to count, before she walked back into the photo studio after she had finished off with the Total Diva's cast.

This was Hallie's domain, she had to remain professional and in control of this situation, her camera lens was protecting her considering how hot and flustered she felt, she was surprised that her face was flushing bright red.

Simon, was directed the men into what shots and poses he'd like to see off them, every time Seth smiled into the camera, Hallie felt butterflies, he had a beautiful smile.

Some how she had managed it, she had done a photo shoot with The Shield and survived and she didn't make herself look like an idiot! Result!

Seth, Roman and Dean were talking to Simon as she started to pack away some of her stuff, from out of nowhere, she spotted a brunette diva coming towards her with a purpose, with a smirk on her face.

_"No" _Hallie responded before the diva had a chance to say anything.

_"Come on Hallie, just this once, you never come out with us, I thought we were friends" _The taller long haired brunette said, pouting.

_"Nikki! That's so unfair we are.." _Hallie responded before being cut off by Nikki Bella, _"So you can come and maybe someone will invite the guy you've been staring at for the past few minutes" _She said smiling sweetly.

_"What? Who? I was not staring at anyone" _Hallie stumbled over her words.

_"Sure you weren't, I'll pick you up at eight" _Nikki winked at Hallie.

_"B-But" _Hallie started to say before being cut off once more by the Bella twin, _"But nothing" _She said as she flounced away.

When Hallie looked back from where Nikki had disappeared from, she saw Seth shoot her a small smile and a little wave, Hallie felt flustered as she shot Seth a smile back and a mimicked his little wave.

* * *

Hallie, was taking a chance, she had finally allowed herself to be convinced to go to her first company after party, it looked like some body had hired out an adjoining hotel suite for the diva's and superstars to party in, Hallie for the first time felt like she settled in and could even laugh when people (mainly Summer Rae) gave her weird looks for not drinking, apparently she didn't know how to have a good time, Hallie thinks she may have offended Summer Rae when she said she didn't need a drink to have a good time, she had friends to have a fun time with. From what Hallie had been told Summer Rae, was a bit of a live wire, she had to be centre of attention, and now that her and Fandango had broken up, she liked to stir up trouble with anyone who spoke to him, especially girls- the other divas.

Hallie had to get out of the tension filled room, she opened the patio door and stepped out into the crisp, fresh night air, she took a sip of her diet coke as she stared out into the night's sky.

_"So this is where you're hiding" _Hallie stiffened at the voice behind her, she'd know it anywhere, the one and only Seth Rollins.

_"Seth, hey" _She paused briefly before carrying on, _"I wasn't exactly hiding, just had enough of Summer Rae's attitude" _She ended lousily.

_"Forget about her" _He replied smoothly, _"Can I get you a refill on your drink?" _He asks her, extending his hand to reach for her cup.

_"Sure" _Hallie replies feeling shy as she hands him her cup and their hands meet.

_"Actually scratch that, um"_ He starts to say before running his hand through his long hair nervously,_ "Do you want to grab a coffee somewhere other than here?" _He asks her almost sounding shy.

_"That would be lovely Seth" _Hallie says more confidently than she feels.

* * *

Hallie and Seth are just about to disappear through the door to go and grab that coffee, but they are spotted by two older, taller dark haired men.

_"I can't believe it" _Mark says in disbelief as he witnesses the scene in front of him.

_"The kid's not bad, she could do worse" _Glenn responds, taking a swig of his beer.

_"I suppose so" _Mark grumbles.

_"I didn't say you had to like him, if he hurts her, I'll give you the first shot" _Glenn says sounding like the voice of reason.

_"Agreed" _Mark says shaking Glenn's hand before he takes a swig of his own beer.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. Welcome To The Reality Era

_**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to cheryl24 and Debwood99 who got her addictive to this ship!**_

_**Stephanie/The Undertaker **_

_**Plot: A look into 'The Authority Storyline' (with The Undertaker taking Triple H's place) how do Steph and The Undertaker feel about Daniel Bryan and his 'Yes Movement'?**_

_**Thank you for your suggestion x x x**_

* * *

_**Respect...**_

_**Loyalty...**_

_**Heroes...**_

_**Dreams...**_

_**Reality...**_

* * *

Number one on the list was _**Respect**_.

Daniel Bryan, he definitely did not respect her family.

He disrespected everything she knew and loved.

The arena suddenly went pitch black, the all too familiar legendary bells tolled, the purple misty spotlight fell on two figures standing united, a taller man, with a shaved head, once which used to be full of dark hair, his wife stands beside him, an attractive woman in her late thirties, long dark hair, smouldering looks, she is The Boss.

He started walking towards the ring, at his slow pace, with his wife a few paces behind him following him down to the ring, at one time the crowd would cheer him, now all they do is boo him, after all he has done for this industry, this people had the nerve to boo him?

They all supported this pathetic 'Yes Movement', Daniel Bryan was apparently their 'hero' they were going to put an end to him and his 'Yes Movement' if it was the last thing they did.

His wife was part of the most influential family within the Wrestling Industry, she is part of the McMahon family, the so called 'WWE Universe' owe a lot to his father-in-law, Vince, he made these people's dreams become reality on the big screen. In front of their very own eyes.

_"Do not disrespect my family!" _His wife screamed from the top of the ramp as Daniel Bryan staged his intervention, his 'Yes Movement' in the middle of our ring, until he said Daniel Bryan could have a match against him at Wrestlemania thirty, for a place in the Main Event, to become the WWE Heavyweight Champion, he had to lead his wife to the back away from prying eyes of the WWE Universe, he was the only one who could calm her down.

* * *

_**Respect...**_

_**Loyalty...**_

_**Heroes...**_

_**Dreams...**_

_**Reality...**_

* * *

The second thing on his list was _**Loyalty.**_

Daniel Bryan, was not loyal, he showed no loyalty to the people who gave him a chance.

He showed no loyalty to the McMahon family.

He took over their ring, with his stupid yes movement, that was a bad move.

Daniel Bryan now thinks he has won, little does he realise the battle has just began.

The demons favourite playmate, was about to end this war.

Stay loyal to who you are and you will conquer any opponent that stands in your way.

He had been loyal and shown loyalty to the WWE Universe for far too long, what was the point?

The only thing you need to do is stay loyal to the game and know how to play it.

_"How can Daniel think he can get away with this occupy Raw situation?" _She sounds outraged and truth be told he is too, this was their show, Vince had handpicked them to succeed him, it had taken along time for Vince to even trust the man in question, when he married Vince's baby girl, Vince did disapprove but thankfully over the years that disapproval had disappeared, as the man showed and proved his loyalty to the McMahon family, he never strayed from the company or from his wife, he worked hard to get where he was.

The only thing the fans see is a sadistic guy with a ego-maniacal wife, power hungry, fame hungry.

The dark spirits of the WWE, death is inevitable, and just like Daniel Bryan's fate it had been sealed.

_"He won't he had a match against me at Wrestlemania, I don't lose at Wrestlemania" _The tall man says coldly.

_"I know, I know, I just, it was us who gave him a chance, and now he's being disrespectful and he shows no loyalty to the people who helped him break into this industry, the WWE Universe wouldn't know who Daniel Bryan is if it hadn't been for us!" _Daniel Bryan brings out the worst in her, she always seem angry because of him, and he dislikes that Daniel Bryan plays on her mind too much.

_"Steph, don't worry, Daniel Bryan will pay, you have my word" _He assures his wife.

* * *

_**Respect...**_

_**Loyalty...**_

_**Heroes...**_

_**Dreams...**_

_**Reality...**_

* * *

The third thing on her list was **_Heroes._**

Daniel Bryan was apparently their Hero.

When deep down the WWE Universe should know who the real Hero is, Her and her husband, the most demonic figure in the WWE, The Undertaker.

His so called Yes Movement protest in the ring, made people realise he was their 'hero' because he stopped production for a few minutes.

Daniel Bryan, sees himself as the under dog, the new hero for these sheep.

They all utter one syllable with him, that even my I could get them to chant, that i could get my husband to chant if I wanted them to.

If I wanted them to follow me, for me to be their 'Hero' or for my husband to be their new 'hero'

What they didn't realise was that The Authority would always be the undeniable Heroes of the WWE.

Stephanie McMahon made her way down to the ring on that particular Monday Night, alone, she had to make the WWE Universe realise they were wrong to see Daniel Bryan as some hero. She was a Principal owner of the WWE, she made this show what it was, she made Daniel Bryan and she could destroy him, well her husband would destroy him at Wrestlemania thirty and she couldn't wait until that day.

_"So Daniel Bryan, is your new hero?" _She asks the WWE Universe as soon as she gets a microphone, the crowds chants 'Yes' and when she scoffs, they chant 'Yes' louder and louder.

_"You could do so much better, for example, my husband, The Undertaker"_ She paused briefly to gather a reaction from the WWE Universe, exactly what she thought, they were in denial, she could tell when she heard the boo's._ "He will be your saviour after he destroys your precious Daniel Bryan on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania Thirty!" _The fans deserved to know the truth about their precious Daniel Bryan, he would let them down, just like the rest who had fallen before him, the so called best stepped up and had fallen.

* * *

_**Respect...**_

_**Loyalty...**_

_**Heroes...**_

_**Dreams...**_

_**Reality...**_

* * *

The fourth thing on his list is _**dreams.**_

Daniel Bryan's dreams were about to be shattered.

Whereas his dreams were about to come true, he would soon defeat Daniel Bryan at Wrestlemania 30.

Dreams were for the weak, the pathetic, no wonder why Daniel Bryan thought his dreams were going to come true at Wrestlemania 30.

Why he thinks that this pathetic 'Yes Movement' gives people hope.

Because in the end, me and my wife Stephanie McMahon, will destroy and break his dreams.

It's all about conquer and divide.

Eliminating the weakest link.

Which sadly for Daniel Bryan, that's him.

Welcome to reality Daniel...

_"You need to sort this" _He hears his wife say as he watches her pace around their dressing room.

_"I've got this Steph, don't worry" _He says to reassure her.

_"You better have, he is not walking out he champion at Wrestlemania Thirty" _She turns to face him, her eyes grow small and cold, his wife could give him a run for his money on the scary and intimidation factor, that's why he loves her.

_"He's not going to get through me baby" _He says before he gives her a small kiss before leaving their dressing room, to put his plan into action.

* * *

_**Respect...**_

_**Loyalty...**_

_**Heroes...**_

_**Dreams...**_

_**Reality...**_

* * *

The final thing on her list is _**reality.**_

This is the Reality Era.

The Authority will stand tall come Wrestlemania thirty, she believed in her husband, because the reality is, he is just that damn good.

The arena suddenly went pitch black, the all too familiar legendary bells tolled, the purple misty spotlight fell on two figures standing united in the ring, Daniel Bryan had just tasted what reality tastes like, what it feels like to take on the best Wrestler in this industry. She had made this plan, the 'fake' police officers coming to arrest him, and then there was the beat down, which brought Daniel Bryan Crashing down to reality, that come Wrestlemania thirty, the Yes Movement comes to an end.

_"The reality is, your hero, Daniel Bryan will lose, his pathetic 'Yes Movement' will come to an end at Wrestlemania Thirty" _He spoke low, his voice rasp and harsh, he heard the crowd boo and the echo's of boo's surrounding the arena.

_"Welcome to the Reality Era, this is my show, and there is not a damn thing we can do about it!" _Was the last thing he said before he left the ring, and the crowds of boo's behind him, he had to focus on Wrestlemania Thirty, he had to make sure he put an end to this pathetic 'Yes Movement' he had to do it for him, for his wife, for the WWE Universe, because when their reality comes crashing down they are going to need 'The Authority'

The WWE Universe needs someone to follow.

The WWE Universe needs them.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	6. No Family is Complete Without Secrets

_**A/N: This One-Shot is dedicated to Wolfgirl2013**_

_**Plot: X Pac And Maria Idea: X Pac(Sean Waltman) And Maria Helmsley Have Been Secretly Married Since 2004, With A Secret Daughter Called Alanna Marie Waltman.**_

_** What's Happen When In 2013 When Randy Orton Celebrate After Hell In The Cell, X Pac And Maria Finally Tell Triple They Are Married.**_

_** Can He Accept It Or Make Their Lives A Living Hell?**_

_**Thank you for your suggestion x x x**_

* * *

_In **2004**, Maria Helmsley got married, she told her friends and family she was going on holiday for a week, but what she really did was elope, she got married in Atlantic City to her long time love Sean Waltman known as X-Pac to the WWE fans. They had a secret relationship and now they secretly got married._

_In **2005**, she found out she was married, she dealt with that by telling her brother that she had an injury and had to be out for a year, she said she wanted no visitors because being around 'healthy' people made her sad, and she said she was determined to get well on her own. _

_She gave birth to Alanna Marie Waltman in the latter end of **2005**, Sean's mum helped looked after Alanna when Maria said she had to go back to work in mid **2006**._

___Her life became a big secret, she never let anyone into her house, she would always go out and meet people, she was lucky she had Sean's mum to help out with Alanna and she was a great woman when it came to making up stories and cover ups._

_This life, this secret she had was the hardest thing she ever had to do._

_Maria was a good girl, she never stole, never lied and never cheated._

_But they say that love makes you do things you never knew existed._

_It was love that made her lie._

_The love she had for Sean and her baby girl made her lie to the other people she loved like her brother Paul._

* * *

**_2013_**

Maria sat in the back with Paul's wife Steph, Paul, Shawn Michaels, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, tonight was WWE's PPV Hell In A Cell, everyone was pumped up waiting for the main even, Randy Orton Vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, Paul had faith that his good friend, long-time advocate Randy Orton would destroy Daniel Bryan inside the Hell In A Cell structure and he couldn't wait to see it happen.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_"Your Winner And Your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randyyy Ortonnn!"_

_People say three seconds can change your life... Oh how right they are..._

_"Mommy, Mommy"_The dark haired eight year old came running towards her mother down the crowded hallway, in that instance she found a lot of people staring at her, Maria Helmsley had never felt so nervous in her life.

Everything was about to come undone.

All her lies were about to come to the surface.

The red headed diva who was the sister of one of the most powerful men in the WWE, Triple H, had been hiding some very big secrets for a good nine years, but there was no hiding from her past now.

**_Then..._**

**_Now..._**

**_Forever..._**

_"Maria? Who is this girl and why is she calling you Mommy?" _Paul asks her bluntly, as soon as the little girl has embraced the red headed diva.

Maria took a deep breath, she was looking for Sean, her husband to help her out here, because Alanna Marie was supposed to be with him.

_"Well, it's obvious since I called her Mommy, that she's my mommy" _Alanna Marie Waltman responded sarcastically, she gets that trait off her father totally.

_"Alanna Marie..." _Maria Helmsley scolded her daughter.

_"You have a daughter? How did we not know about this?" _Paul stood up eyeing the young girl and the red headed diva who was hugging the young dark haired girl, who he had recently found out it was her daughter, his niece, _"Who's the father?" _He asks after a brief pause.

_"Well Maria, I'm waiting" _The red head didn't realise how close her brother was to her, now he had stood up and was standing a mere few inches away from her and her daughter.

_"Baby, go and get yourself a drink from the table over there"_ She says to Alanna Marie softly, smiling as she watches her little girl run off to the drinks station, before turning to her furious brother,_ "It's Sean, just please don't hurt him" _Maria answers his questions softly.

_"Sean, as in Waltman?" _Paul questions her.

_"Yes" _She replies simply.

_"Do you remember what I said to you about having one night stands with wrestlers" _He reminds her angrily.

_"Paul, it wasn't just a one night stand" _Maria tries to justify herself.

_"It's still going on?" _He questions her.

_"Paul we are married" _She responds bluntly.

_"Married? Since when?" _Paul sounds outraged.

_"2004" _She whispers.

_"You've been married for nine years and didn't tell me?" _He raises his voice.

_"No" _She answers sadly.

_"Why not?" _He demands.

_"Take a look at yourself" _She answers hastily before she walks away with her head held high towards her daughter who is pouring herself a cup of juice.

* * *

_"Sean I'm sorry, it just came out" _She was really sorry, she didn't mean for Paul to find out like that.

_"Paul is going to kill me" _Sean mutters under his breath.

_"Well if you hadn't have let Alanna out of your sight we wouldn't be in this mess" _Now it's Maria's turn to be angry, it was practically his fault.

_"What's Paul going to do?" _Sean asked her.

_"Kill us" _She said bluntly.

_"Come on Baby, let's go and see him, sort this out" _Sean said, in a reassuring voice and a smile.

_"Sean, I don't think it'll make a difference, Paul was really mad" _His red headed wife responded sadly.

_"Maybe we shouldn't have lied to him" _Sean responded.

_"We wouldn't be married or have Alanna if he had his way, just remember that Sean" _Maria explains, before taking his hand and leading him and Alanna to go and see Paul at his house.

* * *

The young girl found it exciting, that her daddy's car was pulling up at what she described as a 'really, really, really big mansion' which made her mother laugh, Paul was always one for the extravagant lifestyle unlike Maria who was very homely and rural, more of a country girl than a Townie.

_"Alanna Marie" _The red head called out to her daughter who was a few paces ahead of her.

_"Yes Mommy" _The girl turned to face her mother smiling at her brightly.

_"Your Uncle Paul can be a little on the horrible side, so just don't take any notice of him ok?" _Maria explained delicately.

_"Ok Mommy, does he have any toys here or at least a TV" _The little girl sounded happy.

_"He definitely will have a couple of Televisions sweetheart" _Maria said as she can see her husband rolling his eyes next to her.

_"Mommy, can I knock on the door?" _The little girl asks sweetly as they approach the door.

_"Sure sweetheart go right ahead!" _She replies softly, dreading the impending doom that was coming their way.

Their daughter knocked on the large door that was in front of them, the door swung open a little bit faster than they expected, Maria letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding when it was Steph that opened the door and not Paul.

_"Aren't you as pretty as a picture" _Steph says as she bends slightly to greet the small girl.

_"Thank you, my Mommy says I'm pretty all the time" _She responds smiling innocently.

Paul stands brooding in one corner of the larger living room area of the house, Alanna busies herself watching the Television Set, where as Maria and Sean sat awkwardly on the sofa facing Steph.

_"I'll go get everyone a drink" _Steph said leaving the room filled with awkward silence and SpongeBob Square Pants on the television.

_"I was going to kill you Sean, I'm not going to lie, I never pictured you to be the guy who would lie to me after all the years we've known each other" _Paul started, it shocked the couple, they didn't expect him to speak to them. _"But after seeing how great your daughter it, and how happy my little sister is, I suppose I can let you live" _He ends.

It shocks the couple to say the least.

_"You mean, you aren't going to punish Sean?" _Maria asks her older brother as if she has misunderstood what he is saying.

_"No" _He mutters simply.

_"But you seemed so angry before..." _She says.

_"Can you blame me I had just found out my sister had been married for nine years!" _He says raising his voice but not enough for Alanna to hear them.

_"The only reason I didn't tell you was because you always told me not to get involved with your friends, and you and Sean are so close" _Maria tries to explain the situation to him.

_"Well if you would have come to me, and told me you two were serious I would have understood" _Her brother says sincerely.

_"Sure you would have" _She mutters under her breath, causing her brother to shoot her a callous stare.

_"Can we just call a truce, a new start, from now, no more lies" _Sean says, to draw both his wife and his best friend out a stare off.

The two men shake hands, _"You hurt her or my niece, I will not hesitate to kill you" _Paul whispers in his friends ear while smiling at his sister.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	7. Snapshot

_**A/N: This one is a little idea that popped up into my head last night.**_

_**Brie/Daniel.**_

_**Braniel Wedding- a short snapshot of Brie's thoughts about her upcoming wedding.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it xxx**_

* * *

Today was the day she was marrying the man of her dreams.

Brie Bella was about to become Mrs Daniel Bryan.

She took a deep breath as she looked herself in the long mirror and took a long and hard look at herself, from her curled brown hair, to her white satin gown all the way down to her Yves Saint Lauren heels that her sister Nikki had brought her as a Wedding present.

She couldn't believe this day was finally here.

She relived the day she met Daniel and their first kiss.

It felt like only yesterday that Daniel got down on one knee and proposed to her.

For her whole life she was trying to fill the empty void deep down, resentment stemming from her father and how absent he was from her whole life, she was lucky. she had her loving mother and a sister she wouldn't change for the world and then there was the WWE and the WWE Universe who she shares her passion of Wrestling with and then there was Daniel... He was the love of her life, he showed her what love really was and she was so grateful that he showed the same amount of love she showed him, if not more.

It's the sudden realisation, that her wedding is going to take place in a few hours time and it's the only time she's been alone today, earlier it was Nikki and her mother fussing around her, but now they are sorting themselves out, then there was the make up artist and the hair stylist, so she essentially was all ready for her wedding day.

She took a look around her, this would be the last time she'd really be alone, alone as Brie Bella anyway, soon enough she'd have her husband and she'd never have to be alone again.

Soon she would be Mrs Daniel Bryan and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	8. Happy Easter

_**A/N: This Is A Short And Sweet One-Shot Is Dedicated To One Of My Favourite Writers And My Friend, Ainat! **_

_**John Cena/Stacy Keibler **_

_**Hope You Enjoy It x x x**_

* * *

The long legged blonde was having a rough week, she had been in and out of various forms of transport all week ranging from cars to aeroplanes, she thought she'd left that life behind her, waking up early and travelling all day, well in this case nearly all week.

She thought leaving the WWE all those years ago meant she could spend more time at home, back then she just had her cat, Bertie, he was a small black kitten then, she got it him for her 25th Birthday present, off the man a few years later she would end up dating, but they only started to date as she left the WWE and he took it by storm.

She knew Raw was in Baltimore this weekend, but she knew it was nearly impossible to see him as he would be working until quite late, she sighed heavily.

She swung her handbag to the floor near the door, stepping out of her shoes quickly, making her way into her living room, throwing herself onto her cream sofa nearby, turning her head when something shiny caught her eye, it was the reflection of the moonlight from outside dancing off the gold foiled wrapped Bunny Rabbit that was on the coffee table to the left of her.

How did that get there?

She sat up, reach out to inspect the little Easter Bunny she had just found.

John, possibly?

No she shook her head the brown haired man was too busy today to stop by and doing something cute like this.

* * *

He watched as the blonde woman sat toying with the small chocolate rabbit he had placed on the table a few minutes ago, wondering what she was thinking.

He smiled just watching her.

He coughed, causing her to shoot a look in his direction, as he lent against her bannister of her stairway.

The next thing he knew the blonde he loved so much had burst into laughter.

_"What are you laughing at?" _He questioned her as he walked over to where she was sitting.

_"What are you wearing?" _She managed to make her words out before bursting into laughter one more time, her cheeks flushed pink.

_"Aw baby girl that hurts me, do you not like my outfit?!" _He joked, as he pulled the woman to her feet.

_"Seriously though John?" _She asked once more.

* * *

_"I know you dig the whole Easter thing baby girl" _He other half whispered in her ear, making her shiver at the feel on his warm breath on her cooler skin.

Her eyes flicked back to what the brown haired man was wearing, he had some white furry bunny ears on, a white bow tie and some small white boxers with a Rabbit on the front.

_"So happy Easter Stace" _He said sweetly.

She couldn't help but practically jump into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

John Cena was the sweetest guy she knew and that's why she loved him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	9. Kiss

_**A/N: This One-Shot is for a friend, who loves Dean Ambrose!**_

_**Plot: Dean Ambrose meets a random girl called Amara McGuinness (OC) after a Live Show during European Wrestlemania Revenge Tour at the hotel bar and he can't get her out of his head... And why does he have that stupid Prince song in his head? **_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

_**Kiss**_

Today marked the second week of the Wrestlemania Revenge Tour, they were heading towards the East Midlands he was told, it was not the first time Dean Ambrose had been in the United Kingdom, only last April in London, he and his Shield brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns got to Main Event against Team Hell No and The legendary Phenom, The Undertaker, how some much can change in a year, Team Hell No were no more and The Undertaker had lost his Wrestlemania streak.

He was walking towards the hotel bar to meet with his friends Seth and Roman, where on the way he could hear that stupid Prince song, as if it would ever be true, Pretty Woman wasn't a reality, it just showed a side of life that people wanted to be real.

You don't find the love of your life in an instant.

_**You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on  
I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn  
You don't need experience to turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about**_

It was gone eleven when he got to the bar, it was after the show, Dean had gone up to his hotel room to change and told his friends he would meet them down there, but as he got to the bar, he scanned the surrounding area, and they weren't there by the looks of it. He suddenly felt someone collide into him, he looked down into a pool of deep brown eyes, the young woman instantly began her apology, _"I'm so sorry" _She said it sincerely, he shrugged it off, _"No problem Darling" _He replied politely, _"I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry if my drink spilt on you" _The young woman in front of him who had jet black hair, she stood at five foot three, so she was smaller than him, she had deep brown eyes, she was wearing black, his favourite colour (did you think it would be anything else?) she smiled sweetly at him, _"Let me get you another drink, as a peace offering" _He offered.

_"That won't be necessary, really" _She blushed, which was cute to him.

_"I insist" _He said persistently, which meant he got a nod of approval off the woman, he asked her what she wanted and she obliged by telling him she'd have a vodka and diet coke, after Dean had handed the dark haired woman the drink he looked at her and in his usual confident swagger said _"My name is Dean by the way" _

_"My name is Amara"_ She said smiling once more, she was soon surrounded by a couple of girls telling her to hurry up and sit down, she turned to face him saying "It_ was nice meeting you Dean" _And he winked at her and with that she was gone.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss**_

Soon the bar area were Amara and her friends were a minute ago, was now filled with some WWE Superstars and Diva's, mainly Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Wade Barratt, Renee and Alicia Foxx.

Even as his best friends, Seth and Roman tried to engross him into conversations Deans mind floated back to the young woman, Amara he had just met at the bar, there was something about her and he couldn't put his finger on it, she didn't seem phased by his attitude and more importantly she didn't know who he really was, she got to see a glimpse of the real him, not the Dean Ambrose on the Television.

_**You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me  
You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah  
I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time**_

The DJ was annoying, he was playing so many lame songs, and then it happened, he heard it.

That stupid prince song, Kiss, again.

He looked up towards the tiny dance floor this hotel bar had and he noticed Amara and her friends dancing and singing along to the stupid Prince song and Dean couldn't help but smile.

Amara seemed so young, wild and free, he had his fun don't get me wrong, but when you are a WWE Superstar you have an image to uphold, these girls didn't care what they looked like, they were just having a good time.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
Don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your kiss**_

And all Dean could think of, even when he was surrounded by his WWE Friends and some family like his brothers Seth and Roman, was how all he wanted to do was kiss the young girl, the song had long since finished, and she had disappeared once again, and he signed he'd missed him chance.

He turned and was graced by a bottle of beer, that Roman was handing to him grinning wildly at him, laughing at a comment Seth had just made.

_**Yes, oh, I think I wanna dance, uh  
Gotta, gotta, oh  
Little Girl Wendy's Parade  
Gotta, gotta, gotta**_

_"Hey were's your head at man?" _Dean turned to his side and saw Seth staring at him, as they got into the lift to go up towards their rooms.

_"What?" _He asked innocently.

_"You've been in your own little world like the whole night" _Seth explained.

_"I'm just tired man" _He lied smoothly, Seth seemed to buy it.

_**Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world  
Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl  
(Not your shoe size)  
You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude, uh  
You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food, yeah**_

_"Are you humming Prince?" _Roman asked him, laughing when they got out of the lift.

_"What? No!" _Dean responded defensively, he hated that stupid song!

_"Yes you were!" _Seth joined in.

_"Whatever!" _Dean said in a huff.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with!  
I just want your extra time and your kiss...**_

He'd missed the chance to get her kiss...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	10. You're Still The One

**A/N:**_** This One-Shot is dedicated to Real Life Writing! **_

_**Plot: Seth Rollins and Kelly Kelly have been dating for a while but nobody thinks they belong together. **_

_**What happens when Kelly starts to doubt her relationship with him? **_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

_**"You're Still The One"**_

She'd heard the talk backstage, the snide comments, the hurtful whispers.

Her and Seth didn't belong together.

She loved him, course she did, but there's always going to a niggling feeling inside especially if everyone else can see it, then how did she not see it?

What if it was all true?

Seth was a new generation superstar, he believe in Honour, Respect and most of all Justice.

But where's the justice in being with someone you don't love anymore?

_**When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.**_

_**Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_  
_**But just look at us holding on**_  
_**We're still together still going strong...**_

She remembers the day she first met him, he was in NXT, it was almost a role-reversal, he let down his two-toned hair out of his ponytail, his wet hair cascading around his face and she was done, her heart melted at the sight of him.

She was like a dear caught in the headlights when he saw her staring at him, she remembers wanting to turn and run, but he smiled at her and disappeared before she could cause herself anymore embarrassment.

The next night he made his move, he seemed to appear out of nowhere when she was leaving the building, and he asked her out, and her heart wanted to burst out of her chest, finally a decent guy wanted to be with her.

For her not, just because she was a famous Diva.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one I run to**_  
_**The one that I belong to**_  
_**You're still the one I want for life**_  
_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one that I love**_  
_**The only one I dream of**_  
_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**Ain't nothin' better**_  
_**We beat the odds together**_  
_**I'm glad we didn't listen**_  
_**Look at what we would be missin'**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**_  
_**But just look at us holding on**_  
_**We're still together still going strong**_

She watched him from afar, he was practicing his entrance, he's with his friends, Roman and Dean, he's smiling and laughing, Kelly had to admit, she was smitten with Seth, but was it enough?

She's heard people say unrequited love is the worse thing, whereas being in love and being loved in return is the greatest thing that one can achieve in life.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one I run to**_  
_**The one that I belong to**_  
_**You're still the one I want for life**_  
_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one that I love**_  
_**The only one I dream of**_  
_**You're still the one I kiss good night**_

That night she sits in the diva's locker room, her whole world feeling like it's crumbling around her, the other diva's, the sarcastic voices and comments, the hurtful whispers all fade, until it's only her.

She's left alone with her own thoughts.

She loves Seth, she truly does, so why is she sitting here questioning that?

Or is she questioning whether he loves her?

She doesn't know anymore.

When she looks down at her watch it's half seven, she really should be getting out of here and meeting Seth at the bar they were all frequenting at tonight.

She sighed, did she have the energy for this anymore.

_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one I run to**_  
_**The one that I belong to**_  
_**You're still the one I want for life**_  
_**(You're still the one)**_  
_**You're still the one that I love**_  
_**The only one I dream of**_  
_**You're still the one I kiss good night...**_

When she walked into Albie's that night, she spotted Seth straight away, he was telling some lame joke to his friends, she couldn't hear him, but she could tell from Roman and Dean's facial expressions.

She noticed, he was absent mindedly playing with a bottle of beer in his left hand as he leant his hip against the bar, as she walked towards him, it was as if he had a sixth sense she was there, he turned as smiled at her.

_"Hey beautiful, you made it, I though you'd forgotten" _He says straightening up to meet her, as he takes her hand in his pulling her gently towards him, so he can kiss her.

Everything seems like a blur because here She is smiling like the cat that got the cream, as Seth danced with her, Kelly realised she was right, the first time she met him.

She never believed in Love At First Sight she thought it was for fools, but she was a fool in love.

Kelly was in love with Seth and always would be.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	11. The Darkness Within

_**A/N: This One-Shot is for Wolfgirl2013! Thanks for all your suggestions!**_

_**Maria Helmsley is kidnapped In 1998, When she returns In 2000 (Two years later) she has a new look and a new attitude, Can DX find out why Maria really changed? **_

_**DX Members: Triple H,X-Pac,Tori,Road Dogg Billy And Stephanie.**_

_**Pairings: Triple H/Stephanie, X-Pac/Tori, The Undertaker/Maria.  
**_

_**Hope you like it xxx**_

* * *

It was the year 2000, It had been two years since Maria Helmsley had gone missing, one cold winter's night in Las Vegas, Nevada, she had gone missing, her brother Triple H, the leader of, DX had searched high and low around the arena where they had been performing that particular night, but there was no trace of the brown haired woman, he said he wouldn't stop looking, but as the time past all his hope she'd return home faded, she was gone.

It was exactly two years today that he lost someone he held in his heart.

They had return to Las Vegas, Nevada, it was yet again a cold winters night, almost like deja vu, it brought back bad memories, it was too haunting.

Part of his heart gone, sure he had his wife, Stephanie, and his team mates, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac and his girlfriend, Tori, but his heart still ached over the fact his only sibling, his younger sister had been cruelly snatched away from him and he missed her, they may of not had the best relationship over the years, but family was and is still family at the end of the day.

He never let his personal life interfere with his professional life, he was in the ring, surrounded by the people who meant the most to him, the rest of DX, minus Tori because of her broken neck after being tombstoned by Kane, and his wife stood proudly by his side as he was about to address the fans in Nevada, it's all he had now, he was about to open up his mouth when the arena went pitch black...

The legendary bells tolled...

It was the Phenom, why was he coming out here.

Except, when the smoke cleared, it wasn't him...

It was her...

The crowd was in full voice, some chanting her name, some screaming, she was back.

This had to be a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare?

There was his little sister, the brunette who had been kidnapped two years ago to the day.

So it was the monster, the deadman, the devil's favourite playmate, the phemon, what ever you want to call him, he was responsible for her kidnapping, her disappearance.

He would pay.

"_I'm backkkk, Did you miss me, Brother?" _She says her voice, ice cold, her laugh, so demonic, just like his...

"_Maria..." _ He gasped, she was real, she was really here.

His sister was sending a message, _"Aw, Steph don't be mad, Taker just thought this dressed looked better on me than it ever look on you... Least one of us had the bottle to marry him!" _She says proudly, her voice dark.

But what was she wearing? This long, black lace dress, her hair was no longer lovely chocolatey brown, it was now jet black, with red streaks running through it, my wife's face full of shock, as she eyed my sister, _"She's wearing my dress..." _Is all she mutters, and my gaze falls between my sister, well this demon form of her and my wife, the dress, it all fell into place, the dress that Maria was wearing up on the stage was the dress that Stephanie wore when she was nearly forced to marry The Undertaker.

What had happened to her?

My sister was gone, the one I knew and loved anyway was gone, and she'd be replaced by this.

Fire exploded from all four of the ring post corners and red mist filled the air.

"_But fear not, this is only the beginning" _The young woman says before disappearing through the smoke, leaving everybody stunned in silence.

The once sweet and innocent girl, was now wicked.

He had to speak to her, he had to know why...

Why had she changed?

Why did she go with The Undertaker?

Why did she marry him?

* * *

On her way to the back, she had seen her, the her she was talking about was Tori, _"Don't think for a minute that I had forgotten about you dearie..." _Maria yanked the sandy blonde's head back, she screamed out in pain, her neck, broken, _"I'll have to thank my brother-in-law for performing his mission..."_She laughs coldly, before pausing briefly, _ "Did it hurt? Did X-Pac cry out in pain, when you were hurt?" _She asks as she throws Tori to the ground when she remains silent, tears falling down the sandy blonde girl's face as Maria leaves her in her wake.

She had turned Wicked, what had happened to the girl she once knew?

Maria had turned to the dark side.

She was dark now.

* * *

Hunter ran, he had to, he needed to see it was her, he had so many questions, he needed answers.

He'd managed to reach the young woman backstage, he grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him with such ease.

"_Why?" _He asked her, looking into her once loving eyes, which were now dark and cold.

"_You want to know why?" _She asks sarcastically.

"_That monster kidnapped you, how could you marry him?" _He asks sounding angry.

"_Because at least he told me the truth!" _She fires back at the man she once called her brother.

"_What are you going on about? He's corrupted you!" _He pleads with her.

"_X-Pac" _She mutters simply.

"_What about him?" _Her brother looks so confused.

"_I was honest with you, I told you I loved him and you said you'd talk to him for me, get me a date with him, and then I find out that the reason he's with that bitch Tori, is because you set them up! Told them they we meant to be! You broke my heart! And Taker repaired it, he showed me what real love is, it's about sacrifice, something you know nothing about!" _Her voice like fire, her words stinging him.

"_Maria..." _He says softly.

"_And now... You and the rest of them will pay!" _She shouts as she snatches her hand away from the older man in front of her, _"Starting with your precious wife... I want a match with her tonight!" _She scowls at him.

"_No!" _He says fiercely protective of his life.

"_Well, she either faces me in the ring for her championship... or I can always get Taker to take her away to a place you will never find her, ever again!" _She says sternly, looking him in the eye.

"_Fine, one match, and he leaves her alone!" _He sighs, his voiced strained, he takes a deep breath before carrying on, _"I will get you back Maria! You will come home!" _He sounds confident, even if his body language doesn't show it.

"_I have a home, with him" _She deadpans her brother immediately.

"_Tell your precious wife I will see her in the ring, Next!" _She barks as she saunters off towards the gorilla position, she didn't even bother changing into ring clothes.

* * *

The bells start tolling again, the crowd is screaming again, they are chanting her name once more just like before.

Hunter tells Steph that darkness has clouded Maria's heart and they need to fight her, to get her back, to bring her home.

As Stephanie makes her way down to the ring, you can see the fear and uncertainty etched on her face, she tries to mask it, but Maria can definitely see it, as she is standing in the ring, in a dress the woman who is walking towards her once wore, the difference is Stephanie McMahon (as she was known then) had been forced to wear it, whereas Maria wore it willingly, it was her sigh of strength, Maria no longer had a weakness...

This was match like no other, Maria could have won this match a good five or six minutes ago, but she wanted to punish Stephanie, Maria wanted to send a message, to them, to everybody, she wasn't a woman to be messed with.

She had gone from one strong family, to another, who was mad enough to challenge The Undertaker or Kane?

"_1...2...3... And your new WWE Women's Champion Maria..." _Lillian Garcia announced.

Maria was impressive they had to admit that, she was now the WWE Women's Champion, that was going to cause a problem, who was going to challenge her now?

"_That's one down, and dearest brother, my husband is coming for you next..." _Maria says when she sees Hunter approaching the ring to check on his fallen wife, the lights go out, it's pitch black.

When the lights come back on, Maria has disappeared.

She was ready to win this war.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Sorry it took me so long to put it up! **_

_**But Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	12. I Love You This Big

_**A/N: This is a one-shot for, 2 , thank you for your suggestion! **_

_**Plot: John Cena is having trouble telling Nikki Bella how he feels so he sings his feelings to her...**_

_**Pairing: John Cena/Nikki Bella aka Nena.**_

_**(FYI The Song is 'I Love You This Big' By Scotty McCreery) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

Nikki Bella didn't know what to expect when she heard John's message about meeting up on the pier, after their 'break' as he called it, she didn't know whether she could put her heart through that again, she loved him, she's told him that but he's never once said it back.

That is the most heartbreaking thing, telling someone you love them, but they reject you or worse they don't say it back.

What are you supposed to do?

Her head tells her not to go but her heart over rules that thought by telling Nikki to go, she loves this man.

She sighs, which one should she follow her head or her heart?

So she rings the voice of reason, her twin sister Brie for advice, and Brie makes her decision easy, Nikki's going to follow her heart.

* * *

As she steps out of her and car and heads in the direction of the pier, she smiles thinking about the good times they have shared and part of her feels optimistic after the message he's left her.

Then she spots him, standing at the end of the pier.

He's in a grey suit, that compliments his eyes, and his figure, she adds smirking.

He turns and their eyes instantly meet, blocking out the rest of the world, he stands there with a dozen red roses in his hands.

Nikki can feel her heart in mouth, is this real?

Or is it a cruel twist of fate?

* * *

_"Nikki, you know I'm not good with words, especially when it comes to how I feel, all I know is, this time we've spent apart, all I've done is think about you" _John starts to speak, as he hands Nikki the roses he's been clutching tightly for the past few minutes

_"John, what does this mean..." _Nikki whispers softly, accepting his9 gift.

_"It means this..." _He says confidently. more confidence in his voice than he feels right now.

There's never been a better time for a grand romantic gesture he thinks...

The brass band appears, and he can see her eyes watering already.

That's when he starts to sing, he knows he can't sing, but it's a gesture, and apparently when you in love you do silly things.

_**"I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real.**_

**_By the way my heart starts pounding_**  
**_When I look into your eyes_**  
**_I might look a little silly_**  
**_Standing with my arms stretched open wide._**

**_I love you this big_**  
**_Eyes have never seen... this big_**  
**_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_**  
**_And I'll spend the rest of my life_**  
**_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_**  
**_I love you this big_**

**_I'll love you to the moon and back_**  
**_I'll love you all the time_**  
**_Deeper than the ocean_**  
**_And higher than the pines._**

**_Cause girl, you do something to me_**  
**_Deep down in my heart_**  
**_I know I look a little crazy_**  
**_Standing with my arms stretched all apart._**

**_I love you this big_**  
**_Eyes have never seen... this big_**  
**_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_**  
**_And I'll spend the rest of my life_**  
**_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_**  
**_I love you this big_**

**_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_**  
**_I love you this big_**  
**_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_**  
**_If I could, I would_**

**_I love you this big_**  
**_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_**  
**_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_**  
**_And I'll spend the rest of my life_**  
**_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_**  
**_I love you this big_**

**_I love you this big_**  
**_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_**  
**_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_**  
**_And I'll spend the rest of my life_**  
**_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_**  
**_I love you this big" _**

_"John, that was..." _Nikki really couldn't finish her sentence, she was so choked up with emotion, John Cena was normally so guarded with his feelings but here he was putting it all on the line with a grand romantic gesture on the pier.

_"I'm sorry, I told you I wasn't good with expressing my feelings, but hopefully this will enlighten you as to how I feel about you" _John states softly.

_"John, it was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" _Nikki says laughing through her tears, as he reaches out for her, one of his strong, muscular arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close to him.

_"All I know Nikki is I can't live my life without you, we will make this work, whether it means spending more time here in California with you, I'm willing to make that sacrifice, if you are willing to take the risk with me?" _He asks gently, in a tone of voice, one he doesn't normally use, she can feel how scared he is, and she knows how scare she is, but isn't love worth that risk?

You can't live in a world of 'what ifs' can you?

_"John, I couldn't think of anything better" _She says shooting him a dazzling smile, before he pulls her in for a slow, gently, passionate kiss.

Nikki couldn't be happier, John Cena had just admitted her loved her this big! She had been waiting for that day for a while.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	13. Stay The Night

_**A/N: **__**Prompt On Tumblr: "Sometimes All You Need Is Someone To Stay... AJ Lee Is Upset Because Kaitlyn Is Leaving, AJ Lee's Biggest Fear Is She Will End Up All Alone And Now Kaitlyn Is Leaving The WWE, She Has No One, Will Anyone Help AJ? Can Anyone Help Her Realise She Is Not Alone?" **_

_**Pairings: AJ Lee/CM Punk Mentions Of AJ Lee/Kaitlyn (Chick Busters Friendship)**_

_**Hope You Like It x x x**_

* * *

What a lot of people didn't know was that she was broken, her t-shirts are her mantra, she doesn't wear a 'Love Sucks' T-shirt for nothing, AJ Lee never had anyone who truly loved her, she had friends, but her best friend Kaitlyn, the other half of the Chick Busters was going, she was quitting.

Just like everybody else in her life, Kaitlyn was leaving her.

AJ Lee found out about Kaitlyn's plans to leave only a day before her best friend was due to leave, that she had no time to make her or she should say help her change her mind.

Once more that sinking feeling she gets every so often reappears, what if no one ever loves her?

Is she destined to be alone forever?

* * *

_**[Hayley Williams]  
I know that we are upside down  
So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind**_

_**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**_  
_**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes**_  
_**I know that we were made to break**_  
_**So what? I don't mind**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**_  
_**So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**[Beat break]**_

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Kaitlyn's departure and AJ Lee is still feeling down, she's still under her illusion that Love Sucks.

She's unlovable- Always has been, Always will be.

She spends the weekend she has off drinking.

When he finds her, she's slumped on a stool directly placed on bar, with a large drink in her hand.

He doesn't drink, he's sober, he's straight-edge, especially after all his families problems with alcohol and drugs, he hates seeing the dark haired, short diva looking so sad, she almost looks depressed.

They have a storyline in the pipeline from what he's heard, he came here wanting to see her, just to talk about the storyline, but seeing her like this, he realises she needs more than just someone to talk to.

* * *

_**Are you gonna stay the night**_  
_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**_  
_**So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**_

_**I am a fire, you're gasoline,**_  
_**Come pour yourself all over me**_  
_**We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time**_

_**You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds**_  
_**Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes**_  
_**I know that we were made to break**_  
_**So what? I don't mind**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)**_  
_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)**_  
_**So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Night night night night night...**_

_**[Beat break]**_

* * *

_"You know that's not going to help you, don't you?" _He says as he approaches her and takes the vacant seat next to her at the bar.

_"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Punk" _She snaps back angrily, he notices something about her, her eyes are empty and dark, there's no love in them anymore.

_"April, come on you can talk to me" _He shrugs off her hostile tone of voice, the young woman in front of him, needed help.

"When_ did we start talking?" _She asks him bitterly.

_"You look like you need someone to talk to, what's bothering you? You are normally a little ray of sunshine running around backstage, laughing, smiling, whereas every time I see you now your eyes are vacant, your voice is cold and you're drunk" _He's pleading with her, he wants to ask himself why he cares so much? He's here sitting in a bar, when he doesn't drink, his choice he knows that, talking to a woman who is aiming to get herself blind drunk, she's so caught up in pain, he wants to save her, he feels like he has to save her from herself, or at least this version of her anyway.

_"She left me" _She states simply, after finishing the rest of the contents in her glass.

_"What? Who?" _He asks slightly confused.

_"Kaitlyn, she said she'd never leave me, and she did, I have no one..." _She responds, the voice in her tone, broken.

_"April.." _He says her name softly.

_"Just go, I like being alone" _Her walls are back up as she snaps at him.

* * *

_**ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?!**_

_**[Beat break]**_

* * *

CM Punk knows that she's lying, no one likes being alone.

He didn't realise how broken the petite diva was until then.

How could he leave her like this?

He had to stay.

He shook his head, he wanted to stay.

* * *

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**_  
_**So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**[Zedd:]**_  
_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh.**_  
_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

* * *

_"How about I stay?" _He asks her, her head shoots up, her eyes meet his, searching for honesty, trust, help.

_"You're going to..."_ Her voice sounds choked up with emotion as she says the final word_ "Stay" _He looks at her and he knows it's all she needs, someone to stay.

"Yes" Always, the word was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't say it, it wasn't something he could promise the Petite Diva, but it was something he wanted to be able to in the future.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
